


Relieving the tension

by mournfulbliss



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mournfulbliss/pseuds/mournfulbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot of some smut that I needed to get out of my head.</p><p>Edited 3/29 for easier reading</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relieving the tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KabiViolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabiViolet/gifts).



> A/N: I am assuming there is no allergy here, and I just wanted to have fun with my favorite ship. 
> 
> To KabiViolet, I gifted this to you not because of its content, but because you got me writing again with your amazing series, "Hero Worship". Therefor, I give thee smut.

This mission was a particularly bad mission for Shepard. Usually, she is on her game, dodging, tossing out singularities with form and finesse. Today, however, the Geth she was up against seemed to be particularly aggressive. When she Garrus and Thane had reached the LT, she was just over it. “Get us the fuck out of here!” she yelled. Garrus and Thane looked at each other with understanding knowing not to say anything.

“Get us the fuck out of here!” she yelled. Garrus and Thane looked at each other with understanding knowing not to say anything.

  
Shepard sat in the back of the Kodiak looking at the ground, knowing Garrus’s worried eyes were upon her. When they were safely in the cargo bay she aggressively shoved past the two men, threw all her gear hap-hazardly into her locker and went straight to her loft.

  
“What was that?” Thane asked.

  
Garrus looked at the last spot they saw Shepard, by the elevator. “Shepard doesn’t like to have off days.”

  
“We all have them, I missed a few easy headshots myself today” Thane suggested.

  
“Yeah, well Shepard is never off her game. She doesn’t miss” Garrus offered.

  
When Shepard reached her quarters she locked her door, stripped and took one of her ‘pissed off’ cold showers. She wasn’t thinking about how off she was today, the only thought on her mind was how to relieve this god damned stress she had been carrying. She turned off the shower and dried off walking to her closet. Then she saw it, that underused phallus she had purchased eons ago after she and Garrus had that conversation about relieving tension. She shrugged, grabbed it and got comfortable on her bed.

  
Early on in their relationship, Garrus and Shepard had exchanged their encrypted pass codes in case one needed the other and the door was locked. When Garrus arrived at the loft he did not hesitate to use the pass code. He punched it in, and locked the door behind him, he was about to call out for Shepard, figuring she was in the shower, but instead heard one of her delightful moans. His head whipped to the bed.

  
Shepard didn’t hear the door, she knew she locked and therefore had no worry. She moaned as she pressed the dildo in her. “hmmmmm, yeah” she said in a raspy, breathy tone. Garrus was frozen; he had no idea how to react. Sure he and Shepard had been intimate a few times, not recently though. With a sly smile, he moved stealthy toward the bed, and for a Turian, got on the bed without disrupting the most pleasurable scene he has seen in a while.

  
Garrus placed on of his hands over Sherpard’s as she was grinding that lucky toy in her, and whispered, “Some one is being naughty” into her ear. He was rewarded was a voiceless moan as her body relaxed. He didn’t take over, but instead moved her hand with her ministrations. “This how you like it?” he said as he started to nip at her neck.

  
“mmmhmmmm” was all she could muster through her moans. Garrus smiled into her neck and noticed her hips grinding into their hands. He skillfully placed his mouth on her breast and licked the protruding bud. She did enjoy this before, and he was rewarded with Shepard inhaling sharply. Working her breast for a bit, and her toy methodically, his then head returned to her ear where he whispered, “Show me how much you want it”.

  
That was enough for Shepard, and she audibly moaned, “Garrus” in the low breathy way that he so loved. She couldn’t take it anymore and came, and tried to release her hand from her dildo. Garrus smiled into her cheek and kissed her passionately slowly removing the inferior phallus from Shepard.

  
In a heightened state of euphoria, Shepard laid on the bed, naked, sated, and vulnerable. She wasn’t sure how it had happened, but the next thing she knew she was being filled again. Just as slowly as he pulled the dildo out, Garrus had slipped himself in.

  
“Oh, my…” was all that Shepard could say before her hips started to work slow and methodically again. Garrus moaned himself as his length filled his lover. He took Shepard into his arms and picked her up, as they were still one, and sat on the couch. Shepard’s eyes were still closed, and her hand on his shoulder and the other on one of his legs. “You can’t be the only…ahhhhh” he started to say as Shepard ground her hips against his aching cock.

  
“To have all the fun” Shepard breathed low into his ear, and they both moaned. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug as she picked up the pace. He was nipping at her shoulder, and then they caught each other’s eyes. Shepard and Vakarian, Vakarian and Shepard, as one on the couch.

  
He saw so much love in her eyes, and she saw peace in his. Together they quickened the pace, not daring to look away. Garrus threw his head back, unable to focus any longer, and Shepard’s back arched as she was working his cock in and out of her tight, wet, pussy. He played with her breast, then teased her bud with his fingers.

  
“I love you,” they both said at the same time, then it happened. The galaxy, the stress, and any threat just melted away. It was just them, Garrus bit down on her neck over the very same mark he had made when they decided she was a ‘one Turian kind of woman’. Shepard felt his teeth in her neck, and his throbbing cock in her and let go of everything. Together they came. Together nothing would be able to stop them.

  
After the next mission, Shepard wore a smile. Thane walked up to his locker next to Garrus and they both watched as she sauntered to the elevator humming that same song she was the entire mission.

  
“I guess she is back on her game then?” Thane said.

  
“It would seem so” Garrus answered.

  
“You coming Vakarian?” Shepard called. Garrus looked at Thane and all he could do was flap his mandibles in that Turian smile Shepard loved so much. Thane watched Garrus take Shepard’s hand as they got into the elevator.

  
“Lucky bastard”.


End file.
